Harry Potter the Demon Prince
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: (A prequel to witetigerwolf's "The Monsters' Husband", written with his blessing)For ten years, Harry Potter has suffered at the hands of his hateful muggle relatives, with only the vaguest memories of the love of his parents. So when his desire to finally be loved causes him to unwittingly transport himself to another realm, he gets his wish and then some!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter: the Demon Prince**_

_**Greetings fellow wizards, witches, and lovers of monster girls! Welcome to my first ever 'Harry Potter' work! But this is no **__**ordinary**__** cross-over of Harry Potter and the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, oh no-no-no-no!**_

_**You see, I first discovered the MGE in a Harry Potter/MGE cross-over one-shot by whitetigerwolf titled: "The Monster's Husband". I loved it so much that I immediately looked up the MGE wiki online! And suddenly ssssoooooo many new ideas rushed through my twisted mind! Some of these I've already implemented or started! In my zeal I also learned of the "Everyday Life with Monster Girls" anime, and got even more ideas for stories! I got so obsessed that I purchased vols. 1 and 2 of the MGE hardcover books(vol. 3 will be added once it's available!) and the complete first season of ELwMG on dvd!**_

_**However, this particular work is special. I PM'ed whitetigerwolf regarding how great his story is and how it influenced my own works, and inquired if he would be writing the sequel that the ending seemed to imply was coming. When he informed me that he had no plans, as he'd intended it to be a single story, I asked if I could make an attempt at the sequel and a prequel to show the events leading up to his story that his characters had hinted at in his story. He gave me his blessing and wished me luck! What a great guy!**_

_**So this, my friends, is my prequel to his masterpiece! Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1, Prologue: The Boy Who Vanished._

Finally, the rest of the house was dark and silent, and 11 y/o(in 2 weeks) Harry Potter allowed himself to break-down, quietly sobbing in pain and anguish. This was the worst beating yet at the hands of his Uncle Vernon. But then, the incident at the zoo that day went far beyond the smaller strange things that had been happening lately. Ever since they began, the verbal and emotional abuse from his aunt, uncle, and cousin had been getting worse with each occurrence, as had the beatings.

Harry had thought it couldn't get worse than last week. It was a sunny summer day, the heat and humidity were oppressive. He'd mowed the front and back lawns then began weeding and tending the back garden on his Aunt Petunia's orders; when several garter snakes slithered into the open and seemed to just…..stare at him. He wasn't frightened, he knew they weren't venomous, but his curiosity was piqued. Then a few started **talking** to him, and he _**understood**_ them! Grateful for _anyone_ to talk to, he engaged the small serpents in a friendly chat for several minutes. He was having such a good time that he laughed without thinking when one of the snakes said something funny, his laughter drawing the attention of his Aunt Petunia.

She came out with a broom, intending to give 'the lazy freak' a good whack for lolli-gagging and demand to know what was so funny…..only to shriek with fright at the sight of all the snakes surrounding her kneeling nephew! She tried to hit them with the broom, causing them all to quickly slither back into the brush in fear. She then grabbed Harry painfully by the ear and dragged him inside to tell her husband. She then just stood by as Vernon berated the boy and beat him with a belt, and smirked as her precious little 'Duddikins' shoved Harry into his cupboard and bolted it shut.

But the beating he got today when they all returned from the zoo was far worse. Was it because the incident ruined his cousin Dudley's birthday? Was it because Dudley himself got caught up in it, scaring him out of his wits? Was it because this time it happened out in public? Or was it all of the above?

It didn't really matter. For as long as he could remember, they had treated him with utter contempt. They worked him like a slave while at the same time verbally berating him; calling him lazy, worthless, a burden, and a freak. His cousin Dudley's favorite pastime was bullying and tormenting him. And the beatings from his uncle for even the slightest infraction, real or imagined, had left his psyche as scarred as his body. Practically starving him; feeding him just enough to keep him alive, while his morbidly obese uncle and cousin ate like pigs. To say nothing of his 'room'; a cramped, filthy cupboard under the main stairs and nothing but an old, small crib-mattress to sleep on. A crib-mattress that had plenty of old blood-stains to go with the new ones now.

One would think this couldn't happen, that the bonds of family would be strong and that his relatives would love him and accept him after the loss of his parents. But no. Whatever slight, real or imagined, that Petunia blamed and hated her sister Lily for was taken out on young Harry in spades.

For ten years he had endured this abuse. Ten years he had suffered at the hands of his relatives after the death of his parents. Ten years he had hoped and prayed for some sign, _**any**_ sign, of his salvation. Ten years he could not understand why family who should love him hated him instead. And for the last five of those years he'd been strong and determined not to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry ever again.

But now that their eyes and ears were closed for the night in sleep, he could endure no more. He sobbed in pain, anguish, and despair.

"Mum, Dad?", he sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeve as he looked at the faded, wallet-sized photo of his parents holding him as an infant that he'd managed to find years ago. "If you're really watching over me….please help me. **Please**. I just want to be _**LOVED!**__"_

With that tearful plea, he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, as if he were reaching inside himself to put _**everything**_ he had into that one wish…and he vanished in a flash of light!

xxXXxx

At that same moment, many miles to the north in the Scottish highlands, Professor Minerva McGonagall was up late, burning the midnight oil as it were, preparing the last of the letters to go out by owl to the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to prepare for the coming school year. As Deputy-Headmistress, it was one of her duties, but this year there was a sense of anticipation….and a touch of foreboding. For this was the year that Harry Potter, "The-Boy-Who-Lived", would return to the wizarding world to begin his first year at Hogwarts. Ironically, his letter was the last one to be done. After sealing it with the official Hogwarts wax and stamp, she held it for a moment.

'Your life is about to get much more interesting, Mr. Potter', she thought to herself. 'I pray that Albus is wrong, and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good. Because if he _**does**_ return, all our hopes will rest _**your**_ shoulders, Harr…. MERLIN'S BEARD!'

The sealed envelope had suddenly jerked out of her hand to hover in the air, spinning rapidly in place! She stood from her chair and reached up to grab it, when it burst into flames! The cindered ashes drifted down onto her desk.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?! And what does it **mean?** I _**must**_ speak to Albus!"

Minerva rushed out of her office, and hurried past Argus Filch on her way to the Headmaster's quarters. Normally, she would never wake him at such an hour, but this was an _**emergency!**_

"Butterscotch ripple!", she whispered urgently to the eagle-like gargoyle guarding the access-way to the headmaster's office and living quarters. It slid aside at the password, granting her access to the spiral-stairs up to the door. She pounded urgently on the door, calling out loudly for him to let her in. A few moments later, the door was opened by a very sleepy Albus Dumbledore in his night-clothes and robe, holding his glowing wand.

"Minerva? What is it that has you so upset at such an hour of the night?", he asked as he let her in. With a wave of his wand, a number of candles and lamps sparked to life, lighting his office. "You are not normally one to be so rattled without good reason."

"The strangest thing just happened, Albus! And it concerns Harry Potter!"

Now _**very**_ much awake, Dumbledore ushered her to a chair across from his desk, conjured tea for both of them, and listened intently as she explained what just happened in her office with Harry's letter, her voice thick with concern.

"Such a thing has never happened before, Albus! What could it mean? I'm very worried for Mr. Potter's safety!"

"I'm glad you came to me, Minerva", he replied as calmly as he could manage, as he stood to walk over to a nearby shelf. He checked one of the odd, silvery gadgets there; the one that monitored the wards around Number 4 Privett Dr., the Dursley residence. "I am checking on his welfare now."

What he saw made no sense! Harry Potter should be sleeping in the home of his relatives, protected by the wards and the protective blood magic of his mother's love and sacrifice. But he wasn't. And there was no indication that he had walked out through the wards. It was as if he'd been there one moment, and gone the next.

Curious, and concerned, he went to a different gadget; one that was magically synched with a similar one at the Ministry that monitored the Trace. Looking up the most recent activity, he saw a minor incident of 'accidental-underage-sorcery' in Harry's vicinity earlier in the day, and another far more powerful one at his home a short time ago! There was no doubt that it was a case of AUS, but the **raw **_**power**_ involved was staggering!

"Well, Albus?", McGonagall asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Minerva", he replied. "It's as if he simply….disappeared. And it seems he did so under his own magical power."

"Are you serious?"

"There is nothing we can do tonight, Minerva", Dumbledore said gently, doing his best to calm her down. "Owl Amelia Bones at the Department of Magic Law Enforcement first thing in the morning and request the Aurors investigate immediately, starting with the home of his muggle relatives."

"Of course, Albus", she nodded as she stood, a little calmer but still very worried. Ever since that terrible Halloween night all those years ago, she'd had her concerns about leaving Harry with those horrible muggles, even if they were his relatives. But Albus had insisted it was for the best.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Harry has disappeared?! Granted, his legend will now grow and deepen, but what will Wizarding Britain do now?! How will this affect the return and rise of Voldemort? What measures will Dumbledore have to take to find the Savior?**

**But where did Harry go? What will become of him? Wait and see next chapter! LOL!**

**Suggestions and long reviews are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange and Beautiful

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Harry Potter will awake to find himself in a strange new realm and no idea how he got there. He will also learn that his arrival has not gone unnoticed! Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 2: A Strange and Beautiful New Place._

Harry felt strangely at peace, considering he'd cried himself to sleep. He couldn't help but smile in his sleep as he felt the pleasant sunlight and fresh breeze on his skin…..wait…a breeze? And the air in his cupboard was _**never**_ fresh! He woke with a start, fumbling his glasses, and looked fearfully around him. He found himself under a large tree at the edge of a meadow. The sun was shining with pleasant warmth, and there was no sign of his relatives' house, Privett Drive, or any civilization at all!

"What?! Where am I? How did I get here?", he questioned out loud as he stood up.

"I think you just appeared", a cheerful voice replied from above. He looked up in surprise to see a cute girl about his age with white hair standing on a limb of the tree about twenty feet above him. "I was out playing when I felt a powerful surge of strange magick, so I came to look. I found you sleeping there. You looked so cute and peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you. So, I've been watching, just waiting for you to wake up."

"Magick? But there's no such thing as magick", Harry said nervously. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin all say so. The strange things that just happen around me are just because I'm a freak."

"No such…?", the girl giggled, and it grew into full, pealing laughter. She laughed so hard she fell over backward off of the tree limb….she was falling!

"Look out!", Harry cried, rushing forward to try to catch her…..only for a pair of white, bat-wings to open on her back! One or two flaps, and she landed on her feet in front of him! His eyes widened. For a girl so young, she was already strikingly beautiful. Her pale complexion was flawless. The 'whites' of her eyes were black, her irises were a hypnotic lavender rimmed with red. She had a heart-shaped beauty-mark on her left cheekbone. Her ears were pointed like those of an elf and her sparkling smile showed abbreviated fangs. Her pure white hair was cut in an easy to manage bob. Black horns curled up and forward out of her hair, and a long, spade-tipped tail waved gently behind her, as white as her hair and wings. Her black and white outfit was scandalously revealing and sexy, especially on so young a girl. She was as tall as him, but the heels of her thigh-high boots gave her a couple inches on him. Harry was stricken by her beauty. His first instinct was embrace and kiss her, his second to run. He did neither, his curiosity over-riding all else. But he couldn't help but stare.

"You tried to catch me", she blushed. "You're very brave. What's your name?"

"M-me? I'm Harry", he stammered, sharing her blush. "Harry Potter. Are you an angel? Or are you….um…."

"A demon?", she smiled innocently. "I guess you could say I'm a little of both, Harry, and neither. My name is Natasha, and I'm a lilim; a daughter of the Overlord herself. Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Nice to meet you, too, Natasha", Harry replied, relaxing a bit. "But I still don't know where I am or how I got here. Do you know?"

"Well, the 'where' is a part of the forest surrounding my family's palace", Natasha told him. "And from what I'm sensing from you, you're not from this realm. You came here from another world entirely, and you did it with your own magick. That's really impressive for **any** human, even more so since you're my age. And if you weren't even aware you were doing it….wow. You're really special, Harry."

"Me? No-no, I'm just….Harry", he looked down sadly. "I'm not special. I'm just a freak…."

"_**Who told you such nasty lies?!"**_, Natasha hissed, grabbing his shoulders. Harry flinched a little, and stole a glance up into her face. He was shocked to see care and concern.

"M-my relatives", Harry said. "My Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. Th-th-they…."

"They _**lied**_ to you!", Natasha told him. "Hmph! Probably mundanes jealous of your magick! What about your parents, Harry? Surely they…"

"My mum and dad are dead", Harry sniffed. "They died when I was so little, I don't remember them(he shows her the photo he has). That's why I live with my aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister, the only relative I had left. Her and my uncle always told me my parents were lazy, drunk freaks that got themselves killed in a crash. So when I do freaky things, they beat me….."

Natasha suddenly lunged forward to hug him. Surprised by the outburst of care and comfort, it took Harry a few moments to hug her back awkwardly; as he had virtually no memory of any gesture of affection or care.

"Oh you poor dear! I'm so sorry!", Natasha cried, tears forming for her new friend. Then she released him from her arms(he kinda wished she hadn't!), took him by the hand and began to drag him into the woods. "Come on!"

"Wh-wh-where are we going?", he asked, struggling to keep up with her.

"I'm taking you home with me! If anyone can help you, it's my mother!"

xxXXxx

As they got closer to the palace, the sky got darker, which Harry found curious but took in stride. If this really was a totally different world, then the 'laws of nature' he knew might not apply here. The palace Natasha called home was a contradiction in itself. It **looked** dark and foreboding, but gave off a strange comforting vibe of love and welcoming.

Harry looked uncertainly at the various beautiful, female monsters and succubi serving as guards they passed within. Many focused on their duties, others were lovingly doting on the men in their arms, and a few seemed to smile at Natasha and the boy knowingly. He even saw a few older versions of Natasha here and there, her sister lilims. Natasha stopped for a moment, her eyes closed, slowly tilting her head a bit to the side, as if listening for something. Then she smiled.

"Good! Mother isn't…_busy_ with Father right now", she smiled, pulling Harry along again. "She's in the throne-room, and she knows I'm coming to see her. Come on!"

They reached a large double-door guarded by two succubi, who smiled as Natasha waved to them before opening the door and pulling Harry inside. The throne-room was beautiful and ornate. At the far end, up a few steps, were a few steps up to a platform that seemed to be shrouded in a shadowy miasma, with two glowing red eyes staring ominously outward.

"Natasha, my dear", a distorted voice spoke lovingly. "It seems you've made a new friend. Who is this charming boy, little one? And where ever did you find him?"

"M-my name is Harry, ma'am", he gulped, stepping forward next to Natasha. "Harry Potter."

"I was out playing when I felt a big surge of magick, Mother", Natasha grinned. "When I went to look, I found Harry sleeping under the big oak tree on the Eastern edge of the forest. When he woke up, he didn't know where he was or how he got here."

"It's true, ma'am", Harry told her. "One moment I was crying in my cupboard, and the next I woke up under the sun."

"Indeed? Very curious", the voice said, the distortion fading as the glowing red eyes rose. The miasma dissolved to reveal a fully mature, seductively beautiful version of Natasha, her horns, wing-talons, and tail adorned with organic-looking blood-red gems, her snow-white hair cascaded down her back nearly to her perfectly shaped ass like a wavy, white waterfall. She stepped down from her throne and approached her daughter and the bespectacled boy. Harry gulped, but stood his ground with all the courage he could manage. The Overlord smiled warmly as she approached. "Such a brave boy. I can sense your fear and apprehension, yet you stand firm and face it with determination. Impressive, especially for so young a wizard."

"What?", Harry gasped in disbelief.

"I knew it!", Natasha giggled, taking Harry's hand again.

"You're a wizard, Harry Potter", the lovely Overlord smiled. "With magical potential greater than I have ever before encountered in a human. And not of this realm either. This warrants…..a closer look."

The beautiful Overlord reached her hand out toward Harry's head. He stepped back reflexively. She paused and smiled warmly.

"Fear not, young Harry", she said softly in a comforting tone as she knelt down to his level. "I would never harm a child. I merely wish to know you, and help you know yourself. It is a painless process. It will also let you know me. All in a mere few moments. If you can give just that little bit of trust; close your eyes, press your forehead against mine, and just relax."

Her voice was so warm, welcoming, and comforting; he felt almost compelled to do it. As their foreheads touched, she gently held his face with both hands and they saw…**everything:**

-Happy moments during the first year of Harry's life with his parents, a wizard of a Most Ancient and Noble House and a brilliant witch born of non-magical parents; both powerful in their own right.

-The war against a Dark Lord of deadly power, a Prophecy.

-That most terrible night that the Dark Lord came for them.

-Years of neglect, plus every abuse and atrocity he suffered at the hands of his relatives.

-Lilith, a young succubus who dared to truly fall in love with her first intended victim, a young man destined to become a Hero. Not wishing to kill him, she tearfully released him, swearing they would meet again one day.

-Begging the help of the Goddess of Love, striking a bargain: in return for the power to destroy the old Overlord, she would—as the new Overlord—change the nature of all monsters to unite the world in love, ending millennia of bloodshed.

-To end the war, the new Overlord offers the Hero the chance to confront her. Revealing herself as his former lover, she prostrates herself before him and offers him the choice to destroy her with no resistance, or join her in remaking the world in love. Unable to kill the woman he loves, the Hero dropped his sword to embrace his love.

Lilith and Harry gasp as they release each other.

"Th-they _**lied**_ to me!", Harry cried tearfully. "My parents loved me! They were killed trying to protect me! Aunt Petunia hated my mum out of petty jealousy! My relatives hated all of us because of our magick!"

"Shhhhhhh, little one", Lilith whispered soothingly, drawing the sobbing boy into a comforting hug. Truthfully, tears were streaming down her own cheeks for all the pain and suffering the boy had endured. No wonder his own magick had acted subconsciously in response! There was only so much even the strongest could take. Natasha, though she had not seen what her mother had, could sense what Harry needed now, and stepped up to hug him as well from behind. Lilith smiled. Her daughter had done the right thing bringing Harry to her. "I promise you no one will hurt you here. Here you will be loved as you deserve."

"Really?", Harry sniffed, almost afraid to hope.

"Yes", a man's voice answered from near the throne. Lilith, Harry, and Natasha looked to see a fit man with blonde-streaked dark hair wearing black and white leather approaching; his smile reaching his blue-within-black eyes. "I know what you have in mind, my love, and I agree."

"Daddy!", Natasha chirped happily, running to hug her father. Once a great human hero and 'monster-slayer', Luka Gabriellus had become the most powerful incubus in the world, as nearly immortal as his loving wife; his transformation completed within days of their marriage due to the nigh constant exposure to Lilith's demonic-mana through sex.

"You know I can refuse nothing to you, nor any of our daughters, Lilith", he smiled as he approached.

"Good", Lilith smirked lustily. "Because I would've….._convinced_ you to see it my way anyway, my love."

"What?", Harry asked, still wiping the tears from his face. "What's going on?"

"We wish to adopt you, Harry", Lilith told him. "To love and raise you as our own, and to honor the sacrifice of your parents in the way your vile relatives should have, but refused. But the choice is yours. Would you like to join our family?"

Harry was overwhelmed. These strangers, whom he only just met and hardly knew, were opening their home and hearts to him, already showing him more love and kindness than he had ever known since the death…..no, the _**murder**_ of his parents. He was in a strange realm, alone, in a castle full of monsters and demons. Any child would be terrified. But Harry…..he sobbed happily, as he embraced Lilith fiercely.

"I just want a real family", he sobbed, as she hugged him gently and kissed his head.

"Then I, Lilith, Overlord of this realm; to honor the noble sacrifice of your parents, adopt you, Hadrian James Potter, and I swear to love and raise you like my own child. **So mote it be!**" With the oath sworn, lightning and thunder crashed, and Harry felt something deep within himself—what he would later learn was his magical core—connect with Lilith. It was a vaguely familiar feeling, but also different. His vision also blurred strangely…..until he removed his glasses. He could see normally! No, even better than that! As he looked into the eyes of Lilith, his new mother; he could see her love for him, and her joy at the thought of raising him and teaching him magick. His heart swelled at the joy of finding a family to truly love him.

"You are now our son, Harry", Lilith smiled. "The first, and only, Prince of the Demon Realm. Your parents' sacrifice shall not be in vain, I swear it."

"Thank you", Harry breathed with more gratitude than he could ever express.

"Of course", Lilith smiled, then looked slightly concerned. "As such, I need you to be brave and brace yourself now. Natasha, you can help by holding him tight."

"Ok, Mother", she obeyed, embracing Harry, though confused as to why.

"Why? What's wrong?", Harry asked, now a little afraid.

"The evil man who murdered your parents was there to kill _**you**_, Harry", Lilith told him. "He learned of a prophecy that foretold that you would be the one to defeat him once and for all. He sought to kill you to prevent that from happening. But when he used the foulest of evil curses to kill your mother as she shielded you in your crib, her sacrifice became the ultimate protection. So when he tried to use the same curse on you, it backfired and destroyed his body. But a small piece of his black, twisted soul was blasted into you…..here(she gently touched the lightning shaped scar above his right eye). I must remove it, lest it corrupt you slowly, turning you into a dark reflection of that killer."

"So that's the shadow I sensed", Natasha said. "I thought it was just from what those terrible people did to you."

"He did this?", Harry touched his scar. "Please get it out! I want _**nothing**_ to do with him!"

"I will be as quick, and gentle as I can", Lilith nodded. "But, Harry, it's going to _**hurt**__;_ more painful than anything you've ever endured before."

"I spent the last ten years suffering at the hands of people who should've loved me", Harry sniffed. "I can take this."

"So brave", Lilith said proudly, cupping his cheek. "Hold him tight, Natasha. He will need you."

"Yes, Mother."

Extending her hand toward his scar, Lilith began to chant softly. Harry felt something tug inside his head, as if a ferocious fish had been caught on a hook. _**PAIN! THROBBING, **__**SEARING**__**, TEARING PAIN!**_ The agony tore a visceral scream from his throat, as the horrid thing fought viciously to hold its roots in his head! He begged his new family…..not to stop, but to _**hurry!**_ Despite the excruciating torture, he wanted….no, he _**needed**_ this infection exorcised!

The seed of Voldemort was loath to give up its vessel. But powerful though the Dark Lord was, he was nothing compared to Lilith. The dark fragment screamed as it was torn out by the roots and gushed through Harry's scar like black blood! Lilith pulled it away from his face as it emerged, forming it into a black flame the size of a golf ball. Only when both Harry and the dark thing both stopped screaming, and the scar bled Harry's red blood only, did the Overlord finally stop. Harry breathed heavily with tears streaming down his face and slumped in Natasha's arms, exhausted from the process.

Lilith looked at the thing levitating above her palm with utter disgust. It was a thing of the most vile hate and death, anathema to all that she was, built and stood for. It _sickened_ her. She wanted nothing more than to snuff out its very existence then and there. But it wasn't that simple. She conjured a jar around it and sealed it inside.

"Is it…gone?", Harry asked, still catching his breath.

"I have excised it from you completely, Harry", Lilith assured him, sealing his scar once again with a wave of her hand. She could have healed it without a trace, but in her heart she felt the mark was important to his destiny.

Harry looked up and saw the ugly black flame as it angrily tried to escape the jar, and was repulsed. It sickened him to see it.

"C-can you destroy it?", he asked.

"I could. Very easily, in fact", his new mother said. "But as much as this….._**thing**_ disgusts us all, I don't think I should."

"Why?!", he asked.

"Harry, my little love", Lilith said, cupping his cheek lovingly, "I have seen your destiny. One day, you must return to your birth realm to fulfill it. And when you do, you may find a use for this foul fragment before you destroy it yourself. Until then, I shall keep it safely locked away in my vault. Now come! We must pick out a room for you here."

"Oh! The one next to mine is empty!", Natasha piped up cheerfully, wrapping her arm around Harry's, leaning her head against his, making him blush.

"Indeed it is, 'Tasha", Lilith smirked knowingly, and shared a look with her husband. Whether young Natasha realized it consciously or not, she had already found and claimed her future husband in young Harry. The connection between them was undeniable. Harry's more reserved, thoughtful nature was the perfect balance to Natasha's…..impulsive exuberance. And the beautiful children they would have!

As a wizard, his magical potential was far beyond even the Grand Masters of the Order of Ilias! Yes, she would love and nurture his heart and soul as only a mother could, and she would teach him how to control and wield his power and pour her centuries of magical knowledge into him. Then she would let him and Natasha travel the world seeking any magical knowledge beyond her own that they could find. Who knows? Perhaps he would also find more wives to love, be loved, and have children with as well.

And when the time came for him to return and fulfill his destiny, that self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord' won't stand a chance!

xxXXxx


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

_**Hey, Everyone! In this chapter, a few years have passed since 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' disappeared. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix have been searching for answers or clues ever since.**_

_**The innocence of Sirius Black was discovered, making him a free man, but there are whispers of the Dark Lord's impending return and his Death Eaters are on the move. Dumbledore has discovered that Voldemort used horcruxes to cheat death, but has no idea how many he made, what items he used, nor where they are all hidden. **_

_**Meanwhile, Harry has been steadily growing stronger and more powerful, happy in the loving embrace of his new family. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 3: Changes_

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the sitting room of "Headquarters", Number 12 Grimauld Place, home of Sirius Black.

"I'm tellin' ya, Albus, Potter didn't apparate or port-key outta that cupboard", Alistar Moody repeated. "He wouldn't know how ta do either. Plus, the magical footprint was totally different. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he teleported. But even if he did, I couldn't blame him if what we learned about how his 'relatives' treated him is accurate. The only problem is that there's no trace of 'im anywhere. Not even our contacts in the ICW around the world can find him."

"Then we must consider the possibility that he is no longer on **this** world", Dumbledore said, thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"Whatever do you mean, Albus?", Minerva asked curiously. "He can't be dead, can he?"

"No, Minerva, not dead; as the wards and monitor charms would have detected it. No, I believe Harry may be in another realm entirely."

"Fanciful nonsense", Snape scoffed.

"Stay out of this, Snivollus", Sirius growled. "This my _**godson**_ we're talking about, and I want him found and brought home!"

"The existence of other realms has long been theorized, Severus", Dumbledore interjected, lest the two escalate into a heated argument. "Even Merlin spoke of Avalon as such a realm. And given the evidence, or lack thereof, in this case we cannot dismiss the possibility out of hand."

"Even if other worlds and realms do exist", Snape said evenly, "it would be ludicrous to believe Potter capable of….jumping to one so easily as an untrained child. Even as a fully educated wizard I doubt he could do it, if his arrogant swine of a father is any indication of his power potential."

"Insult James one more time, Snape, and see what happens!", Sirius snarled, with Remus growling in agreement.

"Gentlemen, please!", the Headmaster barked. "We must begin researching at once; not only other realms, but also how to learn which one Harry may have gone and how to bring him back. Minerva, Severus, you will search the Hogwarts library. Enlist Miss Granger or any Ravenclaws if you need assistance. Hagrid? Reach out to the elves and fairy kingdoms. Arthur? Speak with the goblins of Gringotts. I will confer with the ICW."

"Remus and I will search the Black library", Sirius added. "But make no mistake, Albus. When this is over, Harry is back, and You-Know-Who is gone for good; we're gonna talk about you placing him with his horrible muggle relatives when you _**knew**_ it was against Lily and James' wishes."

xxXXxx

Lilith and Luka were quite pleased with Harry, their adopted son. They showered him with love and doted on him as one of their own. His once weak and malnourished body was now healthy, strong, and fit thanks to a steady diet of bountiful healthy food and the rich ambient magick of the palace. He had a quick, eager mind that soaked up knowledge like a sponge. Under Lilith's tutelage, he had already attained a level of magical knowledge and skill surpassing a Hogwarts graduate, and was already more powerful than Natasha, his 'classmate'. Yet he remained the humble, level-headed, noble if slightly shy soul he was.

The Overlord and her husband watched with pride as Harry sparred with Druella, their fourth lilim daughter, using mana-swords. While Lilith poured her magical knowledge into Harry, Luka had been giving him the warrior training of a hero. As the best warrior among their daughters, Druella was the ideal choice to help in that training.

Natasha was also watching Harry…..with ever increasing lust and desire. She and Harry had grown steadily closer since the day she found him under that oak tree. Although now only 14 years old like Harry, her womanly charms were **far** more _**developed**_ that those of a 14 y/o human girl! She was extremely beautiful, and her white hair now in a long single braid half-way down her back, with long bangs framing her flawless face.

Feelings of attraction had grown between them over the last three years. Her flirting often making the shy Harry blush brightly, which she thought just made him even more adorable. A few months ago, she managed to steal a kiss to his lips, and now they kissed frequently.

But Natasha wanted **more**. She was _**aching**_ to finally take and make him her husband, but their parents forbade her "until Harry is ready". Hell's Bells, what does that even mean?! She wanted him inside her _**now**_, and ride him like a carousel horse until closing time! She was so wet watching him now that she could feel the nectar running down her leg!

"Enough!", Luka called out. Harry and Druella relaxed and allowed their mana-swords to fade away. "Well done, Harry! You're coming along well in your training. Now rest and get some lunch."

"Thank you, Father", Harry smiled, catching his breath.

"Not bad, Baby Brother", Druella smirked, kissing his forehead. "There were several times there that a lesser opponent would have been disarmed. But don't get cocky! I can still beat you anytime I want."

"Thanks, Sis", Harry grinned, accepting the compliment. Then he turned to smile at Natasha. "Care to join me for some lunch, 'Tasha?"

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a few minutes", Natasha told him. "I need to talk to Druella for a minute."

"Ok. See you in a few."

"So what's on your mind, Little Sis?", Druella grinned knowingly after Harry and their parents left the room.

"Harry", she replied, causing Druella to nod. "I love him and I want him so bad it's driving me crazy!"

"I can tell", Druella chuckled. "I could smell your nectar during the whole sparring match."

"But Mother and Daddy won't let me take him until he's 'ready'! How in _**blazes**_ am I supposed to know when that is?!"

"Calm down, Natasha", the older lilim told her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell me; what is it we need most from our mates besides their love?"

"Spirit-energy from their essence; their seed."

"That's right", Druella smiled. "It is also the key to the marriage bond; the exchange of essence and demonic-energy through sex. For a man to truly be claimed as a husband, his body must be able to produce and discharge his essence inside us. You remember how poor Harry's health was when he arrived? It may have delayed some of his physical development."

"Does that mean he might n-never…?", Natasha began to ask tearfully.

"Is there passion in his kisses?", Druella asked. "Does his manhood swell to full hardness when you press your body against his?"

"_**Yes!**_ And it's all I can do to keep from **mounting** him then and there!"

"*chuckle!*Then have no fear. It should happen soon. And when it does, you'll know, trust me."

"**How** will I know?", Natasha asked in frustration.

"His bedroom is still right next to yours, isn't it? With an adjoining door?", Druella grinned. Natasha nodded. "Then you'll _**know**_, don't worry."

xxXXxx

A few weeks later, Natasha was having a very heated and erotic dream about Harry. So intense was it that she threw her bed-covers off of her flushed, naked body and fingered her wet pussy in her sleep, moaning with pleasure. Just as she and Harry were about to cum together in her dream, she suddenly awoke, panting with lust.

That smell!….Such a _sweet_, divinely **delicious** scent! It was like the essence collected from all the husbands in the palace for her and the other youngling girls to feed on, but _**ssssooooo**_ much more delectable and alluring. Her mouth and pussy were both **drooling** with anticipation. It seemed to be coming from the door connecting her room with Harry's…..

"It is time, my dear."

Natasha turned in surprise toward the warm, soft voice coming from the door to the hallway with lust-filled eyes, to see her mother smiling proudly.

"He is ready, Natasha", Lilith purred with a knowing smile, then canted her head toward the connecting door to Harry's room. "Go. Claim your True Love and Husband."

Natasha grinned, speechless with desire as she stood and slinked to the door connecting the two rooms. When she opened the door, the delicious scent was so intense it was like hitting a wall! Her hungry eyes fell on Harry's sleeping form. Like her, he was naked and flushed, the covers tossed aside in his sleep.

Apparently, he too had been having an erotic dream, as his manhood – already an impressive size and girth for a 14 y/o! – was fully hard and erect. But what truly got her attention was the thick, white semen splattered all over his abs and chest! He had cum all over himself in his sleep.

Climbing onto his bed, Natasha wrapped one hand around his hard-on and leaned down to start licking the still-hot cum off of his body. He moaned in his sleep as she reveled in the rich, warm sweetness of his essence. It was more delicious than she'd ever imagined! Hot, fresh, creamy, and virgin pure. Every fiber of her being sighed with pleasure with every lick and swallow. She was nearly finished when Harry awoke.

"N-Natasha? Wh-what….?"

"Shhhhhhhh, my beloved Harry", she cooed as she straddled his hips. "I've waited and wanted this for sssoooo long….and now you're finally ready. Tonight, I'll make you mine, and I'll be yours."

They both gasped and moaned as she lowered herself on him, feeling his length enter her soaked, tight pussy until she bottomed out with him hilted inside her, taking both their virginities. They paused to savor the new, divine sensation of her impalement, the tip of his rod pushing against her cervix.

They shared a lust-filled look and passionate, tongue-wrestling kiss; his hands gliding up her thighs to grip her hips as she began thrust up and down on him. Harry eagerly thrust up into her every downstroke, as they found their perfect rhythm. They were drowning in the pleasure of each other.

He reached up to fondle her D-cup breasts as they were bouncing enticingly above him. Then he leaned up to lick and suck her hard nipples, making her moan even louder. Harry was overwhelmed. He knew this would happen someday, but the sheer ecstatic pleasure of it was far beyond his most fevered dreams! The fact that he loved Natasha made it even better. But why now? Never mind! Fuck now, think later!

"S-something's ha-HA-ppeniinnng!", Harry gasped.

Natasha felt Harry's cock start to twitch inside her as her own massive orgasm was about to crest, and increased her pace. She knew instinctively that he was about to cum. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down hard, thrusting even deeper, as his tip entered her womb; and he help her tight there as he came.

"NYAAAUUUUGH! Aaauuugh! Aaaaaauuuuuugh!", he grunted as he filled her hungry womb with his hot cream, triggering her own massive orgasm. Her love-tunnel gripped his cock in pulsing waves, milking the length of every drop.

"_**YYEEEEESSSSS!**__"_, she screamed at the sublime sensation of his essence flooding her nether-regions, her nectar spraying his groin. "_**Fill**_ me up, Harry! Mark me as **yours!**"

"Th-that was….y-you were…..", Harry panted, utterly speechless, as their mutual orgasm subsided.

"Yes, my Love", Natasha smiled joyfully, her heart overwhelmed with love, and she kissed him tenderly. "I am your wife now, and you are my husband; now and forever, Harry. And we shall love like this for the rest of our very long lives."

His eyes filled with love and tears of joy, he embraced her and rolled them over (making her giggle!) so he was now on top and began to thrust wantonly into her again, making her wrap her sexy legs around him. After they came together again, he turned her over on her hands and knees; licking and kissing her sensitive tail as he pounded her from behind until he filled her womb a third time. Then they cuddled into each other's embrace and drifted to sleep.

xxXXxx

The following day, Lilith smiled knowingly during their magick lessons when it became clear to Harry and Natasha how much their power had increased due to the bond they had formed!

Once lessons and combat training were done for the day, a great celebration was held throughout the palace to celebrate their union well into the night. That night, and every night thereafter, Harry and Natasha shared a bed and the pleasure of each other's bodies until the wee hours of the morning until sleep claimed them.

xxXXxx

(Time-skip, 2 years later)

Harry Potter and Natasha stood at the gates to the palace, being embraced by Lilith and Luka. Since his arrival five years ago they have showered him with love, nurtured his soul, and poured all their knowledge into him.

"We have taught you both all that we know, my children", Lilith said with a small smile and wistful tears in her eyes. "Now you must go out into our world and seek knowledge beyond our own. The love you share is unbreakable, and you have so much more to give. Should your heart find others worthy of your love, Harry, accept them as your wives. For in Love and Knowledge is the greatest power. When your Destiny calls, you will be ready to fulfill it and forge your kingdom of love with your wives."

"I will, Mother. I love you", Harry promised, hugging her then his adopted father Luka. Lilith hugged Natasha.

"You chose well and wisely that day five years ago, 'Tasha. Nothing gives me more joy that to see my children happy. As you travel, I've no doubt other monster girls will want Harry as their husband. Know you will always be first in his heart, and the Alpha of all his wives. Watch over him, accept them, and your love will flourish with happiness and many children."

"I will, Mother. We'll miss you and Daddy."

Having said their goodbyes, Harry and Natasha took each other's hand with entwined fingers and gazed out the gate to the road ahead.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: That's it for this prequel! I hope you enjoyed it! This story continues in the one-shot by **_**whitetigerwolf**_** : "The Monster's Husband", an awesome must-read! He was gracious enough to give me his blessing to write this prequel and a sequel, and even allow me to change a few details, so mega-props and kudos to him for his blessing and inspiration!**

**The sequel "Harry Potter, Savior and Monster Lord", will begin posting soon!**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
